Forgotten
by LightofKai
Summary: Jumping from orphanage to orphanage, Isabela Riley Anderson never had a place to call home. However, on one faithful storm night - fate changed her destiny. - Author Note - This is my own fan fiction of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians, this does follow on with the books. This is also featured on my WattPad account BurningKai


This is a Percy Jackson fanfiction story, it is also featured on my WattPad account BurningKai. I follow the books (almost religiously), this is however a Leo and OC story. It takes place a year after the Blood of Olympus book, and also as it is fan fiction, it will follow the book; but also it will have my interpretation.

* * *

Forgotten

Chapter 1

Isabela Riley Anderson, that was her name; the name she was given. She didn't know anything about her family; all she had was the photograph of a woman, which was stashed inside her backpack. The woman was beautiful – almost as beautiful as an actress, she had a sharp nose, smooth jaw and endless locks of burnt auburn hair; her eyes a calm blue. Isabela's features were very much a like this woman, her mother maybe. However except for the auburn hair; Isabela had dirt blonde hair, a colour she hated.

Growing up, children cast Isabela aside – they claimed she was weird, and weird things happened to her. It wasn't her fault; it was the things that attacked her. She remembered when she turned five, while on a field trip with her orphanage; a cow wouldn't stop following her around, occasionally butting her – that dumbed her the title of "Bell Moo", until she was adopted by a sweet family three months later – only to be abandoned at the orphanage again due to aparently her breaking things in the house, injuring one of the kids and harming the dog while the parents were out – in Isabela's defence, the families pet dog was not a dog – it was a monster claiming Isabela was food, while it dribbled acid slobber from its mouth melting the floor below it.

At seven, she got moved to a new orphanage in Washington state – she thought it would be a great new start – fresh, away from the troubles of the old orphanage. She was wrong. The director, and the other children ended up being demons straight out of hell. The director had turned into a leathery flying bat creature, and the children into blood thirty minions. Isabela ran for her life; the police had found her in the woods after two days. With nowhere to go to, she was back in a different orphanage, across country in outskirts of New York.

There she made a friend, a boy her age, maybe older. She remembered the first they met, he instantly attached himself to her – despite her warning of her being weird, and weird things happened to her – he ignored her stating they would be the best of friends. Since then, they were never apart. She noticed how after she met him; nothing weird happened around her. Her new friend was named Elijah Peter Oak, like her he didn't know his parents – or who he was. He was pale, had amber coloured eyes, a mop of tangled curly hair and a goofy smile that never left his lips, despite his disability where he used a wheelchair to get around – sometimes crutches on a good day. Whenever Isabela commented, he stated he was a superhero, like Superman.

The two were never seen apart.

Until one day when they were fifteen, Elijah claimed he was leaving the orphanage and moving to an all year round camp for people like him – Isabela refused to talk to him, and on the day he left she watched hopelessly from her window.

She became quiet after that day, and while hiding in the attic the only place where she couldn't hear the menacing words of the other children – she stumbled upon a dusty guitar. When she ran her fingers over the strings, it felt like it was meant to be. A surge washed over her, filling her being and making her feel whole. She spent a year in that attic, day in and day out, she managed to make herself invisible to the other orphans, and she watched as more or them left and the orphanage was left empty – until it was just her and the old director.

Our story starts on August 1st, while a heat storm washed over the city Isabela lay in her bed sleeping soundlessly while her guitar sat beside her bed. The rain hit the glass of the window like it was trying to break into her bedroom – like it was warning her of what was about to come. The sound of the metal trash falling, and a cat yowling was what woke her up. She opened her eyes with a start while her heart beat in her chest.

She blinked while looking around the dark room. Slowly she pulled herself out of bed, and tiptoed her way to the window. It was impossible to see with the rain outside – but a sound caught her eyes, _thump, drag, thump, drag, thump, drag._ The sound sent signals around her brain – ignoring them Isabela licked her dry lips and fixed her eyes outside – that was when she saw it.

A huge figure was walking down the pathway to the entrance of the orphanage. It must haven been at least 10 ft. tall, dreadlock wet hair which swung as they walked. They were dragging something behind them, and the smell of a thousand sour, rotting fruits filled her room making her want to gag. Whatever that thing is, Isabela decided she wasn't going to find out. Isabela had never changed clothes, or packed her bag so fast before in her life, just as she grabbed her guitar and swung it over her shoulder; the front door of the orphanage two stories below flew open.

Isabela staggered to her window, and wrestled with it open – _thump, drag, thump, drag_ , the sound got closer and closer as the best climbed up the stairs. When she finally managed to open the window, she stepped out, lost her footing – slide down before ungracefully landing on the ground below. She groaned as she landed face first into the mud, although the fall wasn't high, it was probably high enough to bruise or sprain something.

Staggering to her feet, Isabela ran from the orphanage – while running through the fields which stretched out in front of the orphanage, a loud roared sounded through the night sky, and Isabela swore it was calling out her name. She had never ran so fast in her life, not even before in Washington.

As she ran, the rain fell heavy of face, and when she made it to the crossroads she took a left. Behind her, she could hear the sound of the beast's movement this time faster than before. The fence ahead that separated her from the road into a field became closer – she grabbed the edge and climbed over – however, the wood with wet from the rain and she fell landing on her foot wrong, her guitar slumping down like dead weight.

Isabela groaned and lifted herself up ignoring the pain. Ahead she saw lights on the top of a hill – she hurried across the field. When she was halfway, she heard the cry of the beast, and it seemed to be right behind her. She wasn't going to stop to find out, she knew it meant certain death if she did. She just needed to get to the hill; something told her once she was on the other side, she would be safe. The sound of someone blowing into a horn sounded through the sky. Isabela tripped on a rock which stuck up from the ground, and stumbled before falling once more at the foot of hill. Panting she dragged herself up as fast as she could, when she made it to the top; she turned to face what chasing her.

The beast was ugly – warts all over his face, teeth which stuck out like daggers over his lip, a fat face, and slobber ran down his chin. Isabela froze when it raised whatever is was dragging in it's hand to hit her – she closed her eyes tight as she waiting for the blow; however it never came. _Thunk!_ Isabela looked up and noticed the beast's weapon, which turned out to be a nail mallet, hit mid air and stopped unable to carry on.

The beast bellowed out in rage, before Isabella sighed lying on the ground and world around her went dark.


End file.
